Not Over You
by LibbyKate
Summary: Puck and Santana are with different people. Aren't they?


Hi everyone! So I'm back with a new one shot. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, life has been a bit crazy lately, and coupled with a broken computer it's made for not much updating. This is just something I thought up while watching Season 3 (and very much wishing Santana and Puck would get back together. Sigh). Please let me know what you think- reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed my stories so far- you guys are amazing, it really means a lot!

Stay tuned- my Candles and Kisses story is in the process of being added to (I'm working on a Christmas chapter at the moment), and I'm working on a few one shots too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Glee or any of its characters, which is a bit sad. I didn't write the song either; the lyrics are from the Gavin McGraw song "Not Over You".

* * *

Why was his face torturing her? They'd both moved on hadn't they? Then why did her heart stop when he walked past her, why did she have to shut her eyes whenever he looked at her because she couldn't bear to be reminded of the last time?

**If you ask me how I'm doing, I'll say I'm doing just fine.**

"Tell me it's not true. You're lying Santana."

He's angry; he can't believe what he's hearing. Doesn't want to admit it that if it's true then everything that ever happened between them was a lie. Can you fake the passion that's like an electric current between them? Can you fake knowing someone better than you know yourself?

Her eyes are sparkling with tears, her head is aching from crying, and her heart is breaking. How can she tell him? That she thought it was real but it was just her mind playing tricks, that what she wanted all along was right in front of her? But she can't get it out, the guilt and the hurt are paralysing her. The silence is suffocating and Santana can't breathe.

Until he walks out without a word, and the breath that she's been holding comes out as uncontrollable sobbing.

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind.**

He tries to convince himself that he has actually fallen for Shelby. That he's not just channelling every fibre of his being into not thinking about Santana. That it's not working, because all he can think about is how Santana tastes like sugar and rain, and how her touch sets his skin on fire.

She's trying hard to tell herself that she loves Brittany. That she plays for the other team. That there's no difference between what her head thinks and what her heart has known this whole time. But she can't erase the memory of his kisses, how he knows what she's thinking by her eyes.

**We both admit we had it good.**

Ribbons of memories are flooding through her mind, stinging her eyes and breaking her heart. Mohawks, laughter, balloons, pretend weddings and almost-missed birthdays. Does he know that she takes that red ring he gave her everywhere she goes?

He can still taste her caramel skin; still feel her hands on his face. Images of their childhood are flashing though his mind- twirling, glittered photo frames, daises and stolen kisses. Does she know he still can't eat Cheerios?

**I sit down at a table set for two.**

He's sitting at Breadstix. Alone. He can see her from his table in the corner. The light from the candle is playing on her face, making her glow. She's smiling, but is he the only one that can see the light doesn't reach her eyes?

She's at Breadstix with Brittany. She can see him over Britt's shoulder, wonders why he's there alone. The candle flickers on his face, creating shadows and masking his hurt. Is she the only one that can't breathe?

**Dreams, that's where I have to go to see your beautiful face.**

Puck can't sleep. Every time he closes his eyes, all he can see is her. The bed feels too big, too cold without her next to him. He feels like a piece of the puzzle is missing. He keeps her favourite sweatshirt of his under the pillow. It smells of her, and if he closes his eyes, it's almost as if she's right here.

Santana can't sleep. She's lying in her bed with Brittany, but she's suffocating. She feels like a square peg in a round hole- it doesn't quite fit. She keeps a picture of Puck next to her bed, can almost feel his kisses on her neck. If she closes her eyes tight enough, she can imagine him next to her.

**No matter what I say.**

Can anyone else hear it? Hear his heart break every time she mentions Brittany? He would give anything to hear his name tumble from her lips.

He says he's a player. Then why does he compare everyone to her, and why does no one ever measure up? Why can he see himself with a house, with children, and always with her?

Does he hear it? That when Santana says Brittany's name, she has to stop herself from saying his instead? She's always loved the way he says her name.

She says she's in love with Brittany. Then why does his voice echo in her head? Why can she herself with a ring on her finger, with Puck beside her and a dark haired baby in her arms?

**Finally I'm forced to face the truth**

Puck can't stop thinking about her. Does she know he shuts his eyes when she smiles, so he can't remember the seven year old in the sandpit he fell in love with?

Santana can't get him out of her head. Does he realise she holds her breath when he walks past, so she can't breathe in the scent of memories, cookies, regret and hurt?

**I'm not over you**


End file.
